


Introducing homestuck5.com

by itsdave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, HTML help - Freeform, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave
Summary: An exciting new way to format pesterlogs in html!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	Introducing homestuck5.com

Do you dream of writing beautiful, colorful pesterlogs in html without the pain and heartbreak of actually writing in html? 

Of course you do.

[Head on over to homestuck5.com](http://www.homestuck5.com), enter your text in the left hand box, press the "copy html" button, and before you know it you'll be posting amazing works like this very confusing tutorial I wrote in which fifteen people talk over each other. It makes _slightly_ more sense on the site, where you can compare the input and output text. I promise.

You can also press the "help!" button in the bottom left for a more straightforward explanation.

DAVE: im dave  
ROSE: Yes Dave, we all know it's you. Please join us in the pesterlog example text. That's where everyone else is.  
DAVE: k  


tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  


TT: What the fresh hell is going on in here?  
GT: Were all learning how to format text in a way that adds the html doohickeys automatically! Its a real hoot!  
TT: Okay, but why the fuck do I have to put "A" after my handle?  
TG: omg dirk its obvs a stands for alpha  
GT: I dont need an a because im my own man bravely forging my own path!  
EB: no, it's actually because i changed my handle like a million years ago to get karkat off my back.  
CG: YEAH, EGBERT, THAT WORKED LIKE A *FUCKING* CHARM!  
TG: yo karkat chill were doin a tutorial here  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAVE! YOU SHOWED UP LATE!  
TG: naw i was up top demonstrating the nuances of face to face dialogue with my smooth prose  
TT: He said "im dave" and "k."  
TG: smooth like butter  
GA: It Might Actually Benefit Us To Further Examine The Dialogue Element  
GA: I Have Learned To Have Familial Affinity For Dave But I Worry His "K" Will Not Suffice For Educational Purposes  
TG: damn maryam  
GG: come on guys, lets go do some dialogue!  
GC: DONT FORG3T YOUR G1FTS OF G4B!!  


TAVROS: uHH, iS THAT GIFT OF GAB A THING WE ACTUALLY NEED,  
TAVROS: bECAUSE I DON'T THINK THAT IS A THING, tHAT WAS EVER GIVEN TO ME,  
VRISKA: Come oooooooon, you idiot, it's o8viously just a reference to the comic!  
KARKAT: THIS IS WHAT THE RAFRANCE, YOU FUCKING BULGEWIPE!  
DAVE: oh my god dude karkat im so proud of you  
DIRK: Oh, thank Christ I get to use my own name when I talk out loud, at least.  
JANE: Yes, because unlike with our PesterChum handles, there's no overlap with our Beta counterparts.  
JAKE: Yep we all get to be scrummy good bros on equal footing as it should be when talking mano-a-mano  
SOLLUX: or iin thii2 ca2e mano a liike 2iix thou2and mano2.  
SOLLUX: jegu2, how many character2 are there even?  
KARKAT: OH NO, ARE OUR FUCKING DANCESTORS HERE?  
ROXY: not yet but we can totes add em babez ;)  
GAMZEE: CaN tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR aLl Up In HaNdLe A bRo'S tYpInG qUiRkS? :o)  
DAVE: no you just have to type those out like the king of tool town  
DAVE: sorry dude dont think anybodys gonna wanna deal with yours just to get the sweet reward of that very slightly purple text that lets be honest is pretty much just straight up normal black  
GAMZEE: :o(  
FEFERI: )(old on, w)(at if we actually do want to type in black?  


Then you just type normally.  


DAVE: wait who the fuck said that  



End file.
